1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a decorative lamp stand with interchangeable retaining ring assembly which relates to a design comprising a malleable stand and retaining block, mainly using a square latch block as link between intervals by the axle of the stand, and the circumference of the retaining ring is coupled to an embedded connecting section, and such connecting section member has 4 sets of corner bars, and the inner angle at the end of each bar is substantially 90xc2x0 in both directions with respect to the latching surface. A curved board separates two corner bars, such that a fixing groove in a cross shape in the middle of the four corner bars can make adjustment to the variable angles of 90xc2x0 in both directions or 180xc2x0 for the coupling and positioning of the square latch member at every interval at the end of the embedded stand. The formative design or figure of a bendable stand is used to enhance the diversification, utility and performance of the media and the advertising industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In common decorative lamp assembly, the coupling of the lamp base, light bulb, and power cord generally uses the traditional way of coupling the power cord and the connector of electric wire; the insulating layer of the wires are peeled and the copper wire is exposed to connect the connector of the electric wire. Such process is complicated and wasting time. Changing the upper body and the lower base of the lamp stand to assemble the wire device may enhance the effect of the aforementioned assembling of the components. However, the light bulb of such improvement is located at a place with an angle of 90xc2x0 with respect to the electric wire integrated in parallel and between the bases. Since the arrangement of the integrated wire is not bent to any one of them, and the base cannot be coupled to the edge of the wall according to the position and directions, so that its use is only limited to the lighting and not for a better use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp stand with interchangeable retaining ring assembly which relates to a design and operation comprising a malleable stand and retaining rings to enhance the diversification, utility and performance of the media and the advertising on industrial applications.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp stand with interchangeable retaining ring assembly, wherein a square latch member is used to couple the axle of the stand between the intervals and embed it into a connecting section at the circumference of the retaining ring.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp stand with interchangeable retaining ring assembly, wherein a connecting section member has 4 sets of corner bars. A curved board separates two corner bars, such that a fixing groove in a cross shape in the middle of the four corner bars can make adjustment to the variable angles of 90xc2x0 in both directions or 180xc2x0 for the coupling and positioning of the square latch member at every interval at the end of the embedded stand.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp stand with interchangeable retaining ring assembly, wherein the inner angle at the end of each bar is substantially 90xc2x0 in both directions with respect to the latching surface, and is embedded into the square latch member at each interval of the stand.